En Las Fauces Del Lobo
by Dann77
Summary: Remus comprende muy bien que la chica más buena de la escuela es imposible por ser siete años menor que él y... La prima de su mejor amigo!... Y si lo comprende tanto por qué Nymphadora aprece constantemente en sus sueños con muy poca ropa interior?..


Espalda derecha, sonrisa suave, túnica impecable, zapatos completamente pulcros, cabello perfectamente recogido, baúl en orden, compartimiento vacío y piernas sin cruzar. Perfecto.

El movimiento de mano al despedirse no debía ser muy vigoroso, según su madre y el estar en los pasillos del tren era completamente descortés. Si llegaba a hablar tenía que hacerlo con voz en un tono moderado y nada de mala posición al sentarse y las manos sobre el regazo para darle una apariencia más elegante… Sino nunca luciría como una dama. Y Andrómeda Tonks se había propuesto que su hija se convirtiera en una por mucho que no estuvieran ya en el árbol genealógico de los Black. Por lo que Nymphadora tenía que permanecer como figurilla de porcelana mirando por la ventana y despidiéndose educadamente de sus padres mientras el tren avanzaba… Tal vez demasiado lento. Ambas figuras se fueron quedando atrás y ninguna hizo el menos asomo de querer avanzar más hasta que el tren se perdiera de vista por que era terriblemente mal visto que dos personas maduras, como era el matrimonio Tonks corretearan libremente por el andén por una nimiedad como despedirse de su única hija a la que no verían hasta dentro de un año.

Finalmente el tren viró y el andén quedó completamente perdido de vista..… sólo se veían las nubes, el solecito, los pajaritos y el pasto reverdediente… reverdeciedente… Esa tontería… En fin el hecho era que sus padres ya no estaban

Tonks bufó¡Por fin!, la cara le estaba comenzando a doler por la estúpida sonrisa. Se puso de pie de un salto y arrojó la túnica a un lado. Se soltó el cabello, las medias quedaron olvidadas y se desabotonó los dos primeros botones de la blusa del uniforme.

-¡Charlie!- gritó con una fuerza innecesaria- ¡Charlie ven aquí!

Imbécil de Weasley (N/A: Adivinen… las palabras "Altisonantes" estaban muy fuera de las cosas que le permitía la señora Tonks a Nymphadora…) (N/A: Ojalá a mí me hubieran prohibido eso. O no tendría esta boca obscena. Y si alguien es de México comprendería a que me refiero… hay tanta variedad de groserías…¡Estupideces! me da lo mismo voy a seguir hablando igual) Le dijo específicamente que en cuanto el maldito tren avanzara él debía de entrar.

-¿Dónde demonios…?- Antes de terminar la pregunta observó su respuesta a través de la ventanilla de la entrada. El pelirrojito y una tipa flirteando en medio pasillo… Bueno más bien vio a Charlie tratando de coquetear con la otra chica que debía ser de sexto o séptimo. Pensó en dejarlos en paz pero luego se le ocurrió que la mayorcita se buscara a alguien de su edad y salió al pasillo dando grandes zancadas.

-Disculpa barbie ya tiene dueña- le dijo halando a su amigo de un mechón pelirrojo y dirigiéndolo a su vagón (N/A: Vaya sutileza.. imagínense la reacción de la otra)

-¡Tonks! E-espera… Eh Rosmerta ella es Tonks mi amiga- dijo a penas zafándose de la chica- Y sólo somos eso, amigos, nada más.

-Sí, claro- dijo la tal Rosmerta con su linda cara deformada por el ceño fruncido- Veo que tu amiga quiere que te marches entonces Charles me tengo que ir.

-Pe-Pero… Ros…

-Nos vemos

A Tonks le llegó a conmover el corazón ver al chico con los ojos abiertos de la impresión viendo como la otra chica se daba la vuelta para irse. A lo mejor pudiera ser su buen acto del día… de la semana mejor.

-No chica, el niño tiene razón es mi amigo.- le dijo desde la puerta de su vagón- Pero si alguien te dice algo acerca de que eres una asalta cunas no me tires la bronca a mí. que yo te advertí.

-¡¿Asalta cunas?!- Rosmerta se volvió rápidamente y con furia.- Disculpa pero él es el que se me acercó y me lleva medio año

¿? Medio año… Oh Dios… Dos minutos no eran suficientes para conocer a Charlie.

-¡Charlie me dijiste que estabas a punto de cumplir doce¡No tenías que esconder que tienes 17!

-¿De qué hablas Tonks?

-Siento decirte Charles que tu amiga está demente… Mira déjame te lo explico lentamente a ver si comprendes… Charles va a cumplir doce y yo tengo once desde hace un mes.

Sin haberse preocupado por el insulto Nymphadora alzó una ceja… Las cosas estaban confusas de verdad, las dulces niñas de once años no tenían esos… desarrollos. Es que tenía el triple de senos que ella y más curvas que las que estaba dando el tren en ese momento (Que por cierto le mareaban) Y el trasero más redondo que explicaba perfectamente el porqué de que Charlie hubiera estado tan interesado. ¡A los once años ni 6 mocosas juntas forman ese cuerpo! Pero por la seriedad de los rostros de su amigo y Rosmerta parecía que era verdad. (N/A: a los once años nadie tiene forma… sufres mucho :'( … Olviden lo que diga, a veces pienso que tengo problemas)

-Oh- fue lo único que atinó a decir

Las miradas de ambos no eran agradables en absoluto.

-De acuerdo… les invito un pastel de caldero del carrito.- con tantas obras buenas terminaría convirtiéndose en una santa… ¡Dos en un día!

Eso pareció sosegar los ánimos y los tres se encaminaron por el pasillo del tren en la búsqueda del azúcar que todo el mundo necesita para sobrevivir (N/A: Me he pasado… El azúcar y el café es lo que todo el mundo necesita para sobrevivir. Pero no sé si en el carrito de Hogwarts vendan algo con cafeína)

Tonks miró a Charlie mientras caminaba demasiado cerca de Rosmerta, era un niño guapo… Demasiado guapo. O al menos esa fue la impresión que la causó cuando lo vio abordando el tren con su hermano… y su madre… y su padre… y el resto del Kinder que le seguía, eran como 4 niños más gritando y despidiéndose de los otros dos…Según le había dicho Charlie en los pocos minutos de conversación en el pasillo, tenía cinco hermanos y no supo más por que imaginó el vociferador que estaría esperándola en el colegio de parte de su madre diciendo que tres minutos para encontrar un lugar vacío era mejor utilizarlos para arreglarse el cabello. Se despidió del chico con una sonrisa y la promesa… bueno en realidad no fue tanto una promesa… más bien una especie de orden de que fuera a buscarla en cuanto avanzara el tren.

Pero el hecho de que fuera atractivo ya no le servía de mucho. Al parecer su fuente de interés ya era otra… A fin de cuentas Tonks nunca se había sentido demasiado bonita y si se interesó por Charlie había sido por una razón diferente a su físico…

Esa razón era rubia de ojos dorados e iba caminando en su dirección en el pasillo…

Esperen…¡¡Iba caminando en su dirección en el pasillo!!

¡¡Súper salto mortal con los tacones que según su madre eran de prostituta y Charlie, Rosmerta y ella terminaron dentro del servicio del tren!! (N /A: Yo entré a varios en mis vacaciones por Europa… si yo con trabajos cabía ahora imagínense 3 dentro!)… (N/A: Por cierto para los que sois de España… ¡¡Viven en un hermoso continente!!)

A estas alturas nuestra protagonista ya se había ganado méritos de enferma mental… pero después del numerito del baño Charlie y Rosmerta se tenían muy planteado internarla en san Mungo… O lanzarle una maldición asesina.

Esperen… Ambos desecharon la idea de inmediato, iban en primer año no sabían siquiera sacar chispas con el palo de madera.

-¡Ouch!- Rosmerta se quejó al sentir el codazo de la chica en las costillas… Igual se podía aprender a lanzar maldiciones – ¡¡Estás completamente loca…!!

-Tonks – terminó la otra

-¡¡Estás completamente loca Tonks!!... ¿Por cierto qué clase de nombre es ese?- preguntó mientras llevaba una mano a los costados doloridos.

-Mejor que Rosmerta, me queda claro- Si supieran que ese no era su nombre…

Rosmerta apretó los dientes

-Es una tradición familiar- dijo en un murmullo- Mi padre se llama Roberto y mi madre Rosenda… Pero a mí me gusta más que me digan Rose…

Si Tonks hubiera tenido el mínimo interés de de disimular la sonora carcajada que brotó de su ser hubiera parecido menor grosera de lo que se vio… Y así sólo provocó que la antipatía de la tipa buenaza aumentara más hacia ella. (N/A: A mí en lo personal me da un poco de lástima Charles… Ahí en medio de una confrontación de mujeres y tan chiquito… Pero no deja de divertirme un poco la idea)

(N/A: A veces pienso que dejo demasiadas notas… en serio si gustan ignorarlas no me voy a sentir mal… me gustaría ignorarlas yo misma)

-Linda tradición familiar- dijo entre risas – En la mía acostumbraban decapi… De… Desearnos feliz cumpleaños cada año- Eso fue lo más estúpido que se le pudo haber ocurrido… y eso que tenía mucha imaginación, pero el hablar de la familia que había tras su actual familia le hacía recordar el porqué de toda su aburrida y perfecta existencia… Y de la completa rutina en la que sabía se tendría que sumir en cuanto pusiera un pie en Hogwarts… Era por eso que había adoptado esas actitudes… por eso y por que los zapatos plateados le enloquecieron cuando los vio en la zona no visitada del callejón Diagon… A decir verdad estaba muy cercano a Knocturn pero igual le gustaron.

-Pues al parecer también tienen de tradición familiar de meter chicos a los retretes ¿Verdad?- dijo Rose- A decir verdad sigo sin saber qué hacemos aquí… Esto es ridículo Charles…

Nymphadora giró su cuello lo más que pudo en el reducido espacio hasta que descubrió la razón de que Charlie hubiera estado tan callado en su discusión … Tonks estaba en la entrada de el lavabo, pero el chico estaba sentado en el retrete… eso no sería nada raro si no contábamos con que Rosmerta estaba prácticamente sobre el segundo de los Weasley dándole una magnífica… emmm… visión.

Rosmerta se ruborizó notablemente y trató de apartarse aplastando a Tonks contra la puerta del baño, Charlie que no tenía intención alguna de moverse se vio obligado violentamente al sentir como el tacón de aguja de la aún no metamorfomaga se hundía profundamente en su espinilla (N/A: De esos que las abuelas jamás dejarían que usaras… Enormes, con cintas y de colores metálicos, aunque yo en lo personal no tengo nada en contra, sólo Andrómeda lo tiene). Apartándose del retrete provocando que la rodilla de Rosmerta que estaba apoyada sobre él se dirigiera precipitadamente al fondo de la taza del inodoro profiriendo un grito… Pero Tonks tenía otros problemas…

-Esto.. .chicos… La p-puerta como que…

-No me interesa si tienes gustos extraños sobre puertas sólo quiero que la abras en este instante- dijo al borde del colapso (N/A: para qué pongo quién lo dijo?)

-No… ese es el problema- La chica se mordió el labio- Esta cosa no quiere abrir

La gracia natural que mostraba Rose parecía haberla abandonado en medio del caos… incluso el aspecto no le ayudaba… el maquillaje se le había corrido por la salpicadura de agua y el cabello rizado y claro se había convertido en una maraña por los espasmos que daba su cabeza y a la Black no pudo causarle otro sentimiento mas que risa el verla en ese estado mientras que Charlie ya partícipe de la situación comenzaba a pensar en alejarse de las mujeres por el resto de su vida, mientras que fuera del servicio las voces y los berreos no pasaban desapercibidos por los inquilinos del pasillo…

-¿Creen que alguien esté haciéndolo ahí adentro?- preguntó la voz de James a sus otros tres amigos.

-No lo sé… - dijo pensativo Sirius- Es un sitio interesante ¿no prongs? Nunca lo he hecho ahí, sería divertido intentar… Puedo decirle a Amanda Hopkins

El moreno dio un vistazo curioso hacia el retrete de donde provenían gritos y se acercó un poco más para echar un vistazo.

-Eres un enfermo mental, padfoot- Remus se acercó a Sirius y tiró de su túnica para alejarlo- No te incumbe lo que sucede dentro (N/A: eso es nobleza… o falta de curiosidad)

-Pero parece muy divertido- alegó Sirius.- Sólo mirar un poco…- Dio un paso hacia el lavabo mientras Colagusano, enano y feo, que venía al final trató de aproximarse a Black asintiendo y dirigiéndole miradas de admiración.

-No tienes que meterte en los lugares donde les gusta hacerlo otras personas- continuó Remus con tono severo. Y después de que lo dijo Colagusano volvió a asentir y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Sirius sonriendo y acercando su oreja a la puerta- Tal vez necesiten ayuda. Peter levantó la mirada para ver a Sirius y avanzó un poco pero dio un traspié con la larga túnica que le arrastraba y chocó contra la puerta.

Para Tonks y compañía el golpe fue un alivio porque logró que la puerta cediera… pero el alivio fue momentáneo por que la visión desde afuera no fue ni cercanamente normal.

-¿Qué…?- empezó James. Sí supongo que si ves a tres tipos salir de un baño donde había ruidos extraños es desconcertante.

-Tres… - Remus alzó una ceja al observar a los niños.

-Tal vez era un trío…- dijo Peter, pero calló al instante cuando las seis cabezas lo miraron.

-No sabes ni lo que es un trío Wormtail.- Los libidinosos pensamientos de Sirius abandonaron su cabeza y los reemplazó una sonrisa juguetona al ver a la menor de los Black salir con ese aspecto después de compartir un baño con otros dos mocosos.- Tía Andrómeda no va a estar muy contenta cuando se lo diga Nymphy…

-Así que este era el vagón de los animales Sirius… Por que no me explico otra razón para la que estés aquí.- Tonks se levantó manteniendo el equilibrio con la gracia de un cirquero desempleado y ebrio, pero su mirada era de furia… Y vergüenza, En todos los lugares de el maldito tren tenía que encontrarse precisamente allí… con él. – Y tu amenaza no me mueve ni un pelo, idiota. A mi mamá poco le importa lo que haga.

Pero la sonrisa del primo no se desvaneció ni por un segundo (N/A: nunca entendí por qué eran primos… No se supone que Andrómeda era su prima?? Entonces Tonks debería ser su sobrina… Como sea hagámosle caso a la señora Rowling)

-¿De verdad lo crees? Eso de los baños compartidos no es digno de ti Nymphy- Una mirada de azul profundo recorrió a la chica de pies a cabeza- Meterte en problemas el primer día… Pensé que ya eras niña grande para venir a Hogwarts.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y sintió como enrojecía al escuchar a Sirius

-Déjame…

-Déjala en paz Sirius, la pobre niña debe de estar asustada en su primer día de colegio

El pecho de Tonks dio un brinco, se estaba preocupando por ella… Un segundo ¿Niña?

-Nymphadora ¿Verdad?- Continuó el licántropo dirigiéndole una sonrisa

La chica parpadeó.- Tonks… Soy Tonks – Y hubiera dicho más de no ser por que la risa de Sirius interrumpió su voz.

-¿¿Tonks??- preguntó mientras reía- ¿De donde ha salido eso? No quieres que los demás sepan que te llamas Nymphadora ¿Cierto? Pero por qué no… Mamá dice que debes de estar orgullosa de él ¿No primita?

James y Peter se unieron a las risas, pero Lupin permaneció sereno y mirando con aquella dulce sonrisa a los chicos.

-Tu primo es un idiota, Nymphadora, no lo tomes en cuenta-

Dios santo… ¡¡Todo menos Nymphadora!! Tonks, Tonks y Tonks para siempre… pero lo peor del caso es que Charlie y Rose que a penas estaban demostrando presencia la comenzaron a mirar peor de lo que la habían mirado en el día.

-¿Tu nombre es Nymphadora?- preguntó Rose- Creí que habías dicho Tonks

-A nosotros nos gusta llamarla la pequeña Nymphi-pooh- Dijo Sirius desinteresadamente a penas mirando a Rosmerta… pero después su otro cerebro reaccionó. Le cogió la mano y la besó ligeramente- Soy Sirius… Sirius Black- terminó con aire galante.

Rose se quedó asombrada mirando al moreno hasta que después volvió a hablar

-Aunque Nimph mojaba la cama siempre tuvo buen gusto para escoger a sus amigas…-

La cabeza de Tonks daba vueltas al ritmo de la risa de los merodeadores… Nymphi-pooh, mojar la cama, Nymphadora… Llegó a pensar que la muerte causada por la vergüenza era posible mientras que el enrojecimiento le subía por la cara, las orejas y la frente… De hecho parecía que la rojez subía hasta su pelo… por la raíz hasta llegar a las puntas… Vaya sensación extraña.

James, Peter, Remus, Sirius, Charles y Rosmerta desviaron la mirada hasta ella… Sólo era una sensación… ¿O no?.

-Tonks… esto.. Nymphadora… ¿Tu cabello no era castaño?-

N/A: Dios acabé… me tomó bastante tiempo y varios starbucks pero lo logré…. Mis expectativas a tiempo corto no son muchas… Sólo un review por si les gustó o no ¿Vale? Los veo luego.


End file.
